Andromon
Andromon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, an Ultimate Level Android Digimon. He was created as a more machine-based cyborg Digimon, able to defeat a weaker Ultimate Level Digimon in a single blow. He lacks much emotion and acts only in accordance with his programming. Andromon's name (pronounced An-droh-mon) comes from the words Android, a robot who is made to resemble a human, and "mon", short for monster. Evolution * Baby - MetalKoromon * In-Training - Kapurimon * Rookie - Hagurumon * Champion - Guardromon * Ultimate - Andromon * Mega - HiAndromon Special Evolution DNA Digivolution: Sealsdramon + Wizardmon or Guardromon + Tankmon or Kenkimon + Veedramon or Clockmon + Deputymon = Andromon Abilities Andromon is equipped with radar target locks in his eye sockets, with which he can lock onto his targets and fire. Attacks * Lightning Blade (Spiral Sword): Roboticly changes his hand into a blade form that spins very fast and creates an electrical current which he hurls at his enemy in a buzz saw-like form. * Gattling Attack (Gattling Missiles): He has twin missile launchers concealed under his chest plate that fire organic missiles at his enemies. Also, the missiles can open their mouths to reveal machine guns. Appearances Digimon Adventure * Voiced by Michael Sorich (US) & Yanada Kiyoyuki (Japan). The DigiDestined first meet Andromon when they are exploring a factory. Their initial hope was that the factory had human life, but they discover that everything is completely automated and run by machine. Tai, Sora, and Joe hear a crash; when they investigate the source, they see Andromon sprawled out, lifeless, under some machine equipment. They think that he might be able to help him, so they pull him out. As they pull him out, however, a black gear becomes embedded into Andromon’s bad leg, causing him to attack the kids. Garurumon and Greymon attempt to attack, but as Andromon is an Ultimate-level, they are outmatched. Meanwhile, while in the factory, Izzy types in a program that activates his Digivice, but turns his computer off when Tentomon is smoking, suddenly very hot. Tentomon suggests that Izzy reenter the program; when he does, Tentomon digivolves into Kabuterimon and disables the black gear in Andromon’s leg. When the Dark Masters took control over the Digital World, Andromon fought against Machinedramon. He was the first good Digimon to find the DigiDestined after Machinedramon sent them underground. When he first ran into Tai and Izzy, he originally thought they were Machinedramon's henchmen. Andromon said that he was trying to round up a resistance against Machinedramon (As well as going to fix that drip). When Machinedramon broke through and found the DigiDestined, Andromon fought him to give the kids some time. Agumon was able to digivolve into WarGreymon, who then defeated the Dark Master. Andromon later helped the DigiDestined fight against Piedmon, but like most of them, he was turned into a key chain. After he was revived by MagnaAngemon, he aided the rest of the DigiDestined in fighting Piedmon and his Vilemon army. Digimon 02 * Michael Sorich & Yanada Kiyoyuki reprise their respective roles as Andromon. Andromon made a reappearance as a slave of the Digimon Emperor, controlled by a Dark Ring. With Kari stranded at Full Metal City, the Digimon Emperor decided to send Andromon. The rest of the DigiDestined's Digimon could not defeat Andromon. It took Kari's tears and pleas to make Andromon remember her and the previous DigiDestined. After realizing who she was, he broke the Dark Ring from his neck and destroyed the Control Spire, freeing the Guardromon in the city. Andromon's ability to fight the Dark Ring was the first evidence that the Dark Rings could not successfully control Ultimate-level Digimon, as the Digimon Emperor soon discovered when he captured Agumon and tried to make him digivolve into Ultimate form. Digimon Tamers * Voiced by Richard Cansino (US). Yanada Kiyoyuki reprises his role in the Japanese version. In the Digital World, Rika and the others saw an Andromon throwing a giant boulder into a nearby lake. Andromon was trying to lure out the evil Orochimon and at first thought that the kids had come to stop him. Once they realized they were all on the same side, they tried to work together and defeat Orochimon, but Andromon had sustained too many injuries and Orochimon escaped. It turned out that Andromon was actually trying to be a hero and liberate the Gekomon in a nearby village from Orochimon's tyrant rule. Having taken too many injuries, however, he downgraded to Guardromon. After stopping Orochimon for good with the help of Rika and the other tamers, he became Kenta's partner. From that point on the digimon stayed in his Champion form, Guardromon, and never actually digivolved again in the show. Digimon X-Evolution Andromon was among the Digimon which met with several X Digimon to discuss about Yggdrasil's plans. However it turned out that Andromon was on Yggdrasil's side and had submitted the infos of the meeting to the Royal Knights. When Omnimon appeared and attacked the X Digimon, he at first was glad but when Omnimon also attacked him and his comrades he realized that WarGreymon X was right the whole time. Andromon was finally killed when Omnimon's Transcendent Sword launched Wargreymon X's Dramon Killer at him, it having been flung at him as a last means to stop the attack, which was in vain. Digimon Next An Andromon is the Overseer of Light City and a resistence leader against Barbamon. He has an army of Guardromon with him. Video Game Information Digimon World (PlayStation) Andromon can been seen in the factory area of File Island, as well as being obtained as one of the many elusive Ultimates. He is in charge of Factorial Town and operating all the Machinery in the town. At first he doesn't believe the Human that the Network Keeper- Giromon that is causing all the problems until you beat him, Andromon apologises to you and starts to retrieve the data which was sabotaged. When he is done Andromon joins the city serving no purpose. Digimon World 2 (Playstation) Andromon is one of the many types of ultimate digimon you can find in the wild. He evolves from Angemon and can evolve to Seraphimon. Digimon Digital Card Battle (Playstation) An Andromon Card is one of the many cards you can collect. He belongs to the Dark card group. Digimon World DS (Nintendo DS) Andromon evolves from Guardromon, and can evolve further into HiAndromon depending on its stats. TCG Bo-1152 is Andromon's card. Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Digimon Metal Empire family Category:Vaccine Digimon pt:Andromon